


Master Swordsman

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mick knows better than anyone, Ray's history, bear with me, he's actually pretty kickass, legends should know about that too, like always, trust Mick, working off my rust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: “What’s the point of this, Ray?” Sara asks groaning and judging by the way Mick is grimacing behind her, she’s not the only one who doesn’t want to be there. Raymond’s eyes are shining though, there’s this big smile on his face, the one that’s always there when the man believes he’s doing something good and helpful, even though Leonard’s sure it’s going to be pain for their team members.He picks up his hot cocoa and slides down onto the sofa, settling in until he’s comfortable, his legs crossed at his knees and smirking behind his cup. Oh, this ought to be amusing. Especially since Raymond beams at both of them.





	Master Swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in 1/9 where they have to fight Sara Rip says: “You haven't had very much experience in swordsmanship, Mr. Palmer“ & since in the comics Ray is a swordsman I wondered if u could write sth where the team finds out about him actually having experiences in that? (Maybe even Mick finding out & telling Len (mby?), since I love Mick figuring things out, but I really like coldatom?)

“What’s the point of this, Ray?” Sara asks groaning and judging by the way Mick is grimacing behind her, she’s not the only one who doesn’t want to be there. Raymond’s eyes are shining though, there’s this big smile on his face, the one that’s always there when the man believes he’s doing something good and _helpful_ , even though Leonard’s sure it’s going to be pain for their team members.

He picks up his hot cocoa and slides down onto the sofa, settling in until he’s comfortable, his legs crossed at his knees and smirking behind his cup. Oh, this ought to be _amusing_. Especially since Raymond beams at both of them.

“It’s just… lately all of us went through a hard time.” The man starts, his fingers crossing in front of him.

“I’m going through a hard time right now.” Mick mutters and Len’s smirk widens. But Raymond acts like he doesn’t hear a word, going on with that shiny face - and a brave one too, because at the moment he’s talking to the two people that are mostly likely to kill him (and easily too).

“And we find comfort in each other-” Sara lifts an eyebrow.

“Sorry, Ray, you’re cute but not exactly my type.”

“And similar experiences.” Ray finishes and Len almost spits out the cocoa in his mouth at the incredulous looks Sara and Mick are giving him. A less brave (or foolish) man would be running by now. But Raymond’s still there and shrugging. “And there is no one else who shares the same one as you. Sara has been brainwashed and so has Mick. And it’s still very recent and no one talked about this, and I know it has to be difficult for both of you.” Neither Sara nor Mick seem to be in a hurry to agree with the man, so Raymond continues. “You were forced to fight against your own team and I think expressing how you feel-”

“That’s it, I’m gone.” Sara stands up. Len’s sure if it didn’t look like she was running away she’d do more than just walk quickly. Mick’s not late to follow, muttering about beers and stupid fools. Raymond’s starting after the two of them, looking like a drowned puppy that someone just kicked over. At some point in his life, Leonard is sure he’d happily enjoy the picture the man makes. Right now though, there’s something twisting in his inside and Leonard rolls his eyes, cursing quietly, before getting up and stalking over to the man.

He doesn’t say anything, just presses the cup into Raymond’s hands as he passes him and the man blinks, as if he didn’t notice Len next to him at all. Maybe he didn’t. Raymond’s head tends to be in the clouds sometimes – or hell, depending what the day Raymond’s having. Considering this is a bad one, Len knows where to find him today.

“Uhm... you want me to put this away? But you still have some left.” Raymond points out. Leonard rolls his eyes at both – Raymond and his words.

“Not enough marshmallows.” He complains. Raymond’s quiet for a moment, before he slowly blinks.

“I can just… get more?” He offers hesitantly, when Leonard stops at the door, before turning to face the man, just so he can see the telltale roll of Len’s eyes this time.

“No point. The marshmallows that are in it are going to be mush by now.” He says slowly, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Raymond blinks at him, looks down at the cup before his eyes rise up to Leonard again.

“So…” he starts quietly. “what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Drink it or throw it away. Who cares.” Leonard grumbles, before leaving in search of Sara. She still owes him that card game that Leonard has to win with the help of miss fortune and the few aces up Len’s sleeve.

He doesn’t ask Gideon if Raymond drank the chocolate later, and if she told him that he did, he doesn’t feel any kind of satisfaction at all.

There is also no smile on his face when he sees Raymond later that evening, his mood better and joking around with Kendra at Jax as the three go for their movie night. Leonard doesn’t care about Raymond’s mood swings.

… only his own mood gets a bit better, so he doesn’t mind even when Sara sees right through all of his tricks and he loses another game.

* * *

 

The good mood doesn’t last for too long. Len figures out it’s because he’s sick. He ought to be, because there is no other explanation to why he’s standing in front of Mick’s room while his bruises still remind him well enough of what happened the last time they were alone together.

He’s not here because the way Raymond quietens down whenever Sara and Mick appears in the same room as if he’s waiting for the two to start talking is pathetic. He’s not here because of the way Raymond’s shoulders fall when they don’t, when both of them just go their own way. He’s not here because of this unbelievable itch to do _something_ is crawling underneath his skin, whenever Raymond sighs unhappily. The red light of the alarm appears in Leonard’s mind and he wants to walk away, wants to forget about all of this, about Raymond and _not_ think about anything at all. Not open the damn door. Because once he does, he _knows_ there is no way he can go back. And he feels like he has an idea what’s going to be hiding in there. The thing’s going to have big brown naïve eyes, stupid hopeful smile and shoulders as wide as the world.

Len curses and forces the door open without knocking.

  
Mick’s on his bed, sandwich in one hand and a pad in the other, and Len fights the urge to ask him if he’s watching fire videos on youtube again. Mick changed. He doesn’t see the things he saw before, doesn’t care about the same things and Len has to remind himself of that.

The man doesn’t look up when Len marches into his room, he doesn’t blink when Leonard sits down in the chair at his table as if he belongs there. Leonard’s patient man though, he knows what fruit patience can bring, so he sits quietly and waits. Waits until Mick finishes his sandwich, until Mick rolls his eyes and puts the pad down.

“What.” Mick snaps, but Leonard doesn’t miss the way his eyes fly over Len’s injuries, before the mask falls over his face again. Len hoped the bruises will have the effect they seem to have when he’s kept them and he’s glad he didn’t miscalculate. Perhaps he might be right in this as  
well.

“I think you should talk to Sara.” He says as he glances down, waiting for Mick’s outrage.

“I thought you lost your mind, Snart. Now I know I was right.” He scoffs and Len leans back in the chair. The cold gun is a heavy, comforting presence on his tight and he takes a deep breath.

“And as always, you don’t see the bigger picture, _Mick_.” Leonard waits a heartbeat until Mick’s eyes turn back to him, before shrugging. “The team doesn’t trust you, not completely. The one who does is _Haircut_ and pushing him away is not a good idea right now.” Mick’s opening his mouth, but before he can let out a peep, Leonard lifts his hand. “Talking with Sara, now that would kill two birds with one stone. You’d get our sweet Captain’s favorite on your side and _Haircut_ would feel better and satisfied in his foolish need to help others. If you don’t want to talk about what happened, I don’t care. Talk about the fire in Rome with her, or about what you want to eat next. Just close off with her somewhere for half an hour and _make_ him think you’re bonding over your mind losing moments.” Mick actually listens, his eyes narrowed in a way they never were before Chronos and Len fights the chill from running down his back.

“How’s that going to win Sara over?”

Battle won, Leonard gets up from his seat and shrugs.

“Sara likes to think she has us all figured out and she’s a complete mystery. She’s not. Miss Lance is as much of a human being as the rest of us, with the same fears as we have. The team’s also the only ones she got and even when she’s showing us her strong front, she does worry about our opinions when it comes to her. She needs to calm Raymond down as well.” And if the two just join together in this, then everyone will be happy, including _Haircut_ and Leonard won’t have to watch that kicked puppy face anymore. Something in his chest jumps at the idea and Len takes a deep breath, already planning his visit to Gideon, cause that better be just a heart attack.

Leonard can feel Mick’s eyes on him when he turns to leave, but Mick doesn’t say anything. Not until Len gets to the door at least.

“Snart.” He calls and Len doesn’t turn around. “You didn’t say _you_ trusted me.” He points out. Len turns his head a little, just so his bruises are visible enough, before he leaves. He doesn’t answer Mick’s question – he doesn’t have to. They both know anyway.

* * *

 

Mick doesn’t take his advice right away. Leonard starts to think he won’t do it all just to spite him, but few days later Leonard catches Raymond in the cargo area, hiding behind one of the boxes, trying to look as invisible as a man of his height can. Which is, really not a lot. He’s bend over something, and Len can hear faint sound of voices and if Haircut’s watching porn _here_ , then Len can’t let the opportunity slip in between his fingers.

He ignores the jump his own gut makes at the idea of what else Haircut might be doing, as he walks over.

“You know Gideon has cameras all over the place.” He drawls. Raymond jumps, the pad almost falling out of his hands, before he hides it behind his back, guilty expression on his face as he looks down.

“I was just… ugh… going through the ship’s engines.” There’s a slight flush on Raymond’s cheeks and Len’s eyes narrow.

“In the cargo area.” He says slowly and watches as Raymond takes a quick breath. It’s impressive how his chest lifts with it and if Leonard would focus on that, which he _doesn’t_ he might appreciate the way his shirt stretches over his muscles.

“I was… looking for a spare one.”

“A spare engine.” Leonard lifts an eyebrow.

“Parts? Spare engine parts?” Raymond winces. Oh, Len could tease him for hours like this. But he’s interested what the man’s hiding, so he steps closer, so close that their chests are almost brushing. He leans over smirking, his hand slowly running down Raymond’s arm down to the pad and for a moment he wonders if the flush on Raymond’s cheek is only from being embarrassed from being found out.

The pad is heavy in his hand and when Len looks down he blinks.

There’s Sara with Mick, sitting on the floor, shoulder to shoulder and going by the expression on their faces they aren’t talking about Rome. For once, there is no glee in Mick’s eyes and there’s no teasing smile on Sara’s face and Leonard wonders what’s happening.

He doesn’t have to wonder for too long, because Sara on the screen opens her mouth.

“ _No one blames you, you know_.” Her voice carries over to the two of them, quiet but clear enough and Len blinks when he realizes they are talking about the brainwashing. And that Haircut’s smart enough to not just let himself be fooled by their words. And smart enough to actually hack Gideon. Or sweet talk her. Leonard is sure Raymond would manage, with his big eyes and innocent smile.

Or maybe he’s just projecting.

 _“We’re all feeling guilty. Some of us knew what Leonard’s doing and… we_ were _planning to return for you.”_ She says quietly and Len doesn’t wince. He also doesn’t see the way Mick’s back tenses.

“ _Yeah, he’s too late.”_ He mutters and Sara reaches over, squeezing his hand.

_“And he hates himself for that every day.”_

Len frowns, because that’s not what they are supposed to be talking about. They are supposed to be talking about themselves if they want to talk about _feelings_ , but not about his own. He doesn’t notice how his hand that’s gripping the pad turns white from the strength of his grip, not until there’s another hand covering his own. Raymond’s hand’s gentle and big and Len wants to pull away.

_“You and Lisa… you’re the most important people to him.”_

He doesn’t. Instead he lets Raymond step closer, steals the warmth off his skin and doesn’t look into his eyes.

 _“He won’t admit it, but we all have him figured out don’t we?”_ Len hears Sara ask, and she’s not hesitant at all, just teasing a bit. Mick scoffs, then smirks.

 _“He thinks the same thing about you._ ” If there’s one thing Mick doesn’t need to tell Sara about, it’s that. Sara rolls her eyes, very visibly at the camera and Len wonders if she knows that the both of them are listening in to their conversation or if it’s just a coincidence.

  
He doesn’t want to find out.

 _“Yeah, he would.”_ She shakes her head and Mick smirks.

They are quiet, just as quiet as Raymond and Len are, before Mick leans his head back against the wall and his voice finally breaks the silence.

_“So why are you supposed to be my brainwashed partner? Haircut still thinks you didn’t get over your own death?”_

Len knows that, Mick’s trying to push the attention to something else, someone else than him, because he thinks he’s fine. Truth to be told, little by little even Leonard’s starting to believe that. He’s much better than he was before, he’s more focused and… he needs Leonard less. It’s that last part that makes everything difficult, planning wise, because Leonard can’t expect all of his moves now, can’t be threes steps in front of the man. Can’t know what Mick’s going to do before the thought even crosses Mick’s mind anymore.

But when it comes to the weird relationship that Leonard and Mick share, that Sara would maybe dare to call friendship… when it comes to that, Leonard is glad.

 _“It’s not my death._ ” Sara rolls her eyes, obviously seeing through Mick but deciding to go along for the time being.  Maybe because she still feels as guilty as Len does. _“It’s because of this thing that happened while you were out of it. When we were stranded I felt… lost. Especially seeing that Ray and Kendra have each other at least, but it was a bit lonely.”_ Len can feel Raymond’s hand tensing on his own and when he looks up, the guilt obvious on his face. He rolls his own eyes and bites his tongue. _“I didn’t think they would manage to come back, so I went off in a search of something that would make sense. Something that I knew.”_ Sara’s not looking at Mick, instead she’s playing with one of her daggers. _“So I ended up with the group of murdering ninjas again and managed to get myself brainwashed all over again and Kendra had to beat me in this sword fight for them not to be killed and to bring me back.”_

Leonard can see Mick lift an eyebrow.

 _“Kendra?”_ He asks, and there is doubt clear in his voice.

 _“Yeah_. _”_ Sara shrugs, grinning. “ _Rip’s champion.”_

 _“What, Haircut wasn’t around?”_ Mick snorts, and Sara frowns.

_“He was. But what does that have to do with anything?”_

_“Well, if their lives are at stake I’d say it would be a smart move to pick the best fighter.”_

Len frowns at Mick’s words and Haircut jumps next to him, grabs the pad from Leonard’s hands and shakes his head.

“No… nonono. Please don’t.” If _that_ reaction is not interesting, Leonard doesn’t know what his. His eyes fall back down on the pad.

 _“Considering you guys were beating yourselves with iron sticks, then Haircut’s the clear choice.”_ Mick’s munching on a candy bar Leonard is _sure_ he didn’t have moments ago. And even though he notices it, that part’s not the one that catches his attention. It’s obviously not Sara’s either.

 _“That’s why he picked Kendra.”_ She says slowly, frowning at Mick, already knowing there is more to the story.

 _“Then he was betting more on luck than skill.”_ Mick snorts.

 _“Ray doesn’t fight with swords, Mick. He has his suit.”_ Sara’s eyes are narrowed like she’s looking for the bit of information she knows she’s missing.

 _“He also has a title of the world’s sword guy.”_ Mick waves his hand, as if that’s more than enough explanation.

 _“Sword guy?”_ Sara obviously doesn’t think so.

_“You know. The people fighting with the swords for stuff and all.”_

_“Swordsman?”_

Leonard blinks when Ray winces next to him.

 _“Yeah, that.”_ Mick nods, pointing with his candy bar. _“Master Swordsman.”_ He says as he rips off a bite. _“Sounds much more kick ass than ‘Atom’ if you ask me.”_ Sara doesn’t seem to agree though, because she’s staring at Mick like he lost his mind.

 _“Ray is_ not _a swordsman_.” She says calmly. _“I would know if he was.”_

_“Yeah, his titles say otherwise.”_

_“What titles?”_

_“World thingies and all that.”_ Mick waves his hand. _“His parents have the whole room decorated with those. And pictures. A lot of them.”_

“A room.” Leonard says slowly, watching as Raymond bites his lip.

“Not the _whole_ room.” He says and shakes his head. “But they have something similar for Sidney too.”

_“If it’s a high school competition, it doesn’t mean he can still do it. Swordsmanship is not that easy and Rip had to choose the best.”_

Mick looks Sara up and down.

 _“Fifty bucks say Haircut can kick your butt.”_ The words are not fully out of Mick’s mouth when Sara’s jumping up, yelling deal and storming out. Next to Leonard Ray jumps when they both hear the hurried steps not too far from them. The pad is pushed into Len’s hands and Haircut falls to the ground just in time to hide from Sara who steps in the room, a sword in each hand and eyes blazing. If anyone asked Leonard, he’d even say she looks crazed. Thankfully, no one does. Leonard likes his head attached to where it is.

“Did you see Ray?” She snaps and Len tells himself he just images the way Raymond whimpers on the ground.

“Was I supposed to see him?” Len asks, leaning his head to the side and Sara glares at him.

“Don’t play smart with me, Snart.” She frowns. “If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him. Gideon!” Sara yells as she makes her way out of the cargo bait. “Where is Raymond?”

“I’m afraid Dr. Palmer does not wish to be disturbed at the moment, Miss Lance. However if you need anything, I’m of assistance.” Sara’s eyes narrows and she’s grumbling about favorites and fair fights, before she turns to march up the stairs.

Len waits until he can’t hear Sara mumbling anymore and leans over the big case that’s hiding Raymond from view. The guy’s lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his teeth biting his bottom lip.

“Master swordsman, hm?”

Raymond groans, looking up at him like a kicked puppy.

“It’s… a long story. I don’t even know how Mick knows.”

It’s not the first time Raymond hid his abilities from them, his skills, his knowledge and maybe Leonard shouldn’t be surprised. Not anymore. But it feels like with Raymond there always will be something – a mystery behind a corner, something that Leonard didn’t know about him before. It feels like Raymond’s this puzzle where one thinks they have it all figured out and done and then they notice there is a piece missing they weren’t even aware of. It ticks Leonard off. It makes him want to know more. It makes Len want to know _everything_ there’s to know about Raymond. Mick has unfair advantage in that.

“He _is_ from the future.”

Raymond sighs.

“This… isn’t how I wanted her to find out.” He admits and Len’s not sure if any other way would be better. Not as long as Mick’s around, because in any and all scenarios Len can imagine, end up with Mick standing there, his mouth full of sandwich or meat, or just something sweet, while still making bets. Knowing Sara, she still would feel challenged. So maybe this match is part of their fate or something.

“I’m going to find you, Ray!” Sara’s voice carries to them before Leonard can say anything and there’s something about the way Raymond’s eyes widen and he quickly sits up, managing to hit the side of his head in the process. There is something about the way Ray smiles sheepishly and brushes at the spot when Len tells him that she’s gone. There is something… something that makes Leonard want to steal this man away and never return him and not share with Sara or anyone else.

Len was never good when it came to _not_ stealing the things he wanted. He doesn’t believe he’s getting any better at it either, considering he doesn’t fight the need to lean down and kiss Raymond, claim him for himself.

Raymond’s lips are dry and warm and taste like chocolate that Leonard doesn’t like, but he still licks inside of Raymond’s mouth when the man recovers from his surprise and kisses him back. Len’s thumb’s brushing over Raymond’s cheek and neck and Len only pulls back after a short moment of eternity.

He doesn’t pull too far away, just so he can still feel Raymond’s breath on his face, can almost feel it when Raymond licks his lips, staring at Leonard, as if just looking at him would answer all the thousands of questions undoubtedly running through his mind. Len just hopes he doesn’t start asking, because those questions are flying through Len’s own mind as well and he doesn’t have answers either.

“Ray!”

Raymond’s eyes widen and Leonard smirks before getting up and offering Raymond a hand.

“You can hide out in my room for the time being.” He offers, and Raymond looks at his hand before looking up at Leonard.. And maybe Len does have some of the answers, maybe he just doesn’t know that, because their master swordsman reaches out and grabs Len’s hand, smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me coldatomheadcanons@tumblr.com


End file.
